Miranda's Plan
by SerenaStarina
Summary: Edward,You do not know me but I know you. I watched and loved you forever.When I saw you for the first time I saw that you were with a human girl. When you kissed her my heart shattered to pieces.I knew then then i would do anything to have you. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

I watched them together they were so compatible, so good together, soul mates in every sense of the word. Who was I to interfere to ruin their perfect happiness? I really should let them be .I should walk away and never come back.

No.

Edward was MINE. I had loved him from the first moment I laid eyes on him, and now I had a foolproof plan to make him feel the same way about me or at least pretend to. I didn't care if I died in the process if I had Edward even for however brief a time.

It was ironic that I had taken the idea from Jacob Black, of all people. He would have Bella now and they would both be reasonably happy together. Not that I cared about the idiotic mutt. He was so brainless it was unbelievable. He had used an unusually clever plot to get one kiss. One tiny miniscule fleeting kiss was all he had asked for. He had gotten that kiss and now look, he was halfway on his way to Canada! Had it even occurred to him to pose his threat again, or to claim that without Bella he would die? No. Why? Because he was an idiot!

Bella also was an idiot. She should have anticipated the coming of people like me. Edward too. Did he suspect that there were people out there willing to do anything to have him? No of course not. They were both so naïve and trusting of the world. I almost felt bad tearing them apart like this. They were truly lucky it was me who was doing this and not Zowie or Paige. Their plan was so horrible so malicious. It was too much, even by my standards. Yes they were lucky I was stronger than both of them.

Bella would have Jacob Black. She would be, not fine, but not in too much pain. Enough pin to bear.

And Edward well, Edward would have to feign lack of pain. He would rather do that than be the cause of Bella's death.

He was leaving to hunt. Bella was sleeping. He kissed her mahogany hair and smiled. He then jumped out the window and ran into the forest. He was gone and he would not be back for several days.

It was time.

I climbed into Bella's room and then took the needle out of my bag. I took off the cap and injected the medication into her bloodstream. Dr. Frank Stein had made it especially for her. She would fell no pain whatsoever, not even from vampire venom.

I forced the pill down her throat. Another of Dr. Stein's creations. This one was rare and had cost quite a lot of money, almost as much as the pain reliever, but it was worth it. The doctor was truly brilliant. a couple of days ago, his brilliance had allowed me to undergo a surgery that would not only 

mask my thoughts from Edward but also allow me to trigger the bomb, something I had not thought possible.

For that was what the pill was, a miniature bomb that would go off at my mental command and blow Bella into bloody bits, and cause more damage than any venom could possibly fix. Edward would die painfully before he let her perish, to cease to exist, and more importantly he would do what I asked, everything I asked, when I threatened his mate.

Dr. Stein had made the pill impossible to remove, without killing her.

Edward would be mine, without a single doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Bella's Point of View

I woke up feeling peculiarly not at ease.

The feeling did not make sense. It frightened me that I could not understand it, because usually my strange feelings were correct. Some might call it intuition.

Well whatever it was, this bizarre feeling that told me to hide under my bed and never come out, it was probably irrational. After all what possibly could have happened, in such a short period of time? Nothing had happened to me that was for sure. I had felt exactly the same as any other morning when Edward left to go hunting, aside from the illogical feeling that something bad was going to happen. No newborn vampire had come to slaughter me in my sleep; no ancient vampire royal family had climbed in my window to punish me for knowing their secret, for being human…yet.

But they would, someday, if Edward continued to refuse to make me immortal. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday in the near future. They would come and destroy me, or change me, and require me to join them. I never would, so they would kill me then, and Alice and Edward too.

I pushed the feeling of disaster away. It was most likely ridiculous, absurd, and if it wasn't Alice would have foreseen and told me.

Should I call her or Edward? Well defiantly not Edward. The last time he had any hint that anything was wrong he carted me to Florida. He would probably overact and move me and his family to Guatemala.

So that left me with two options. Call Alice and fell like a complete idiot when she answered the phone and told me that nothing was going to happen, or walk around with the desire to run far, far away and never, ever, ever return. I sung the Jeopardy song in my head. Which was "the lesser of two evils"?

I decided to call Alice. One moment of humiliation was better than a whole day with this………crippling fear. I would most likely spend the day jumping at small noises and screaming when anything tapped my shoulder. That would be very annoying for me and people around me. Charlie would kick me out of the house; Jacob would kick me out of La Push, it would be more than worth it to give Alice a call.

Then, the phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"I said. It sounded like a question, and it was. Who calls me anymore? I mean, who calls me anymore that was not some kind of mythical creature?

"Bella nothing bad is going to happen so ignore your mysterious feelings and prepare to go shopping when we come back."Damn. Alice. She must have seen me calling her. I hope she was keeping her thoughts blocked from Edward unless she wanted to go to Africa or whatever.

Then I concentrated on the last thing she had said.

Shopping.

"No shopping Alice!"I yelled into the phone, but she had hung up.

So now my irrational feeling was gone, but I had the same feeling only now it was rational, a completely rational fear of shopping with Alice.

**Hello, Reader. This is the first and last time I will ever speak to you. I feel that it ruins the impression when an author speaks to her readers. I would be extremely contented if you took the time out of your very busy schedules to review. Yes I am aware that every author since the beginning of time has asked that of her readers, and that you will probably skip over this, but I value your opinions, and I would like to know what you think of my writing.**

**Thank you. That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"There is no reason," I muttered under my breath, "for this to be so dull!"

With all that was going on, it was utterly absurd that my waking moments (which, I noted with a smile, were every one of my moments) would be so…monotones. I was as if no one had realized what had happened.

It then occurred to me that…, that might be the case. After all, I had told no one about my ingenious plot. There was no reason they would suspect that anything was amiss.

I looked around my home. I was not especially talented at the things humans considered to be beneficial to their monetary status, so my home was not extravagant or luxurious. Not that it mattered. Why on earth would I, a vampire require any human objects that existed to make their pitiful lives more pleasurable? The only thing I desired was Edward.

Edward. Edward was used to those types of things. If my plan worked I would be showered in those costly objects that the Cullens were so partial to.

_When._

_When _my plan worked. There was no doubt in my mind that my plan would succeed. After all, how could it not? I had left no room for failure.

Perhaps I ought to notify him. But how? I detested all modern forms of communication, but if it came to that I would use the telephone. It would seem wrong to inform him that he would have to leave or slaughter his love in an _e-mail_.

I could go tell him in person, but I would much rather leave him a bit of time to calm himself down. I would hate for our first encounter to be so unpleasant.

A letter. Of course.

I had no paper or writing utensils; I had never needed them before today. I had no money either. I would just have to steal it.

I climbed in the window of my neighbor's house. I saw a notebook lying on the desk of a young girl. I went over to it then I paused. Did I really want our first form of communication to be a stolen page out of _some girl's_ notebook? I scanned the bookshelf. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of my favorite books, and I knew Edward liked it also. I took it from the shelf and ripped out the title page. On the back I wrote:

_Edward_, Just Edward, simply Edward. I longed to write Dear, but I deemed it inappropriate to use such familiarity when he had no idea of my existence.

_You do not know me, but I know you. I have watched you and I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and my love only increases every time I see you._

How would I tell him what I had done?

_When I saw you for the first time, I saw that you were with a _human _girl. When you kissed her, my heart shattered to pieces._

Yes, even now, with the knowledge that he would be mine forever, my heart still ached at the memory.

_I knew then that I would do anything to have you. Edward, you will be mine._

_I put an explosive inside Bella, Edward. I can trigger it with my mind and it will go off at the slightest touch. I will cause it to go off._

_Unless._

_Unless you marry me Edward. Marry me and be happy, or at least pretend to be, or I'll blow your fragile soft, human sky high. I don't want to, but I will if you refuse I will do anything at all to call you mine._

_With love for all eternity,_

_Miranda _


End file.
